THE DAY LIONEL BECAME A REBEL
by Raindrops 93
Summary: Set during the 4th season Lionel desides to have a change...one shot. It jumps around abit. Have a read, go on you know you want to. r


A/N: OK i have a thing with writing things with friends. I wrote this with Charmedpppp

THE DAY LIONEL BECAME A REBEL

One fine night in Smallville, at the Kent Farm, everyone was celebrating Jonathan's win as Senator, Lana, Lois, Martha, Clark and Chloe were there. Even Lex Luther had come to celebrate.

"You'll make a very good Senator, Jonathan," Lex congratulated him.

"Why, thanks Lex." Jonathan smiled. Lex went off to talk to Clark. Chloe, Lana and Martha were in one corner, talking about something or another.

Then Jonathan felt a hand tap his shoulder, he spun round to see Lois.

:Um, Mr. Kent?" Lois said nervously.

"Yes Lois?" He asked.

"Well, I think Lionel may be drunk." She answered.

"So…?" Jonathan said.

"Well…" Lois started, "He's sorta outside bashing up his car and screaming. I'm surprised no one can hear him."

"What?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I was going outside to see Krypto when I heard him."

"Ohhhh…"

The next day Lionel woke up on the ground with a massive headache and a bucket of water was just tipped on his face. As his focus came back, he saw Clark standing over him.

"With all of your money I would be able to buy 6 cars to replace your car that you destroyed and still have enough to buy a small country," Clark said. Lionel looked at his destroyed car he got up and yelled at the top of his lungs "AWESOME! YES! I DID IT!! MY HEAD IS POUNDING, BUT DUDE, I DON'T CARE! I AM SO A REBEL!!" Martha and Jonathon came running outside to see what the commotion was about. Martha asked "A what?"

Lionel replied "A REBEL"

Martha leaned over to Clark and asked so Lionel couldn't hear "What is a rebel?"

As Clark explained what a rebel was he was cut short when Lionel put his arm around Clarks shoulder.

"Dude, see my car? Do you like it? Cause I'll do yours next."

"Uhh… no we have had to many destroyed trucks… How about you…um…buy one of the six cars I mentioned earlier and destroy that? Just leave our truck alone. " Clark said.

"Dude I am." Lionel replied

"You are what?" Jonathon asked nervously.

"Getting a new car."

Clark asked, "Why did you want to be a rebel?"

"Cause I never got to PARTY when I was a teenager." Lionel explained.

"Poor Lex," Clark muttered, "Wonder what will happen to him."

Then Lionel fell over and was unconscious again.

When Lionel woke up, he left the Kent farm, in his bashed up car. Clark, Jonathan and Martha were all really glad he had gone.

A few hours later, Clark was working outside the front.

"What happened to Lionel's car?" A voice asked. Driving up in Chloe's car came Lois and Chloe.

"All I know is he was bashing it up." Lois answered.

"Well, he sorta got drunk and wanted to become a rebel." Clark shrugged, "But I expect when he gets back to LutherCorp, he will be back to normal."

But Clark spoke to soon, for as soon as he said it, he heard screaming.

The three turned around to see Lionel driving up, screaming, in some new, old, blue, battered car. Then one of the sides fell off.

Well, sorta, the side that fell off was really just a cardboard cutout. The actual car was brown colored.

"I thought he was rich." Lois whispered to Chloe.

"Lionel?" Clark asked.

"Well, I ditched my old car. And got this cool new one!" Lionel shouted. They only heard his voice cause the cars roof was up so they couldn't really see Lionel. Nevertheless, when he stepped out, Chloe screamed, almost fainting.

He had made his hair in Mohawk style. It was purple, pink and red.

"What the…" Lois started.

"Clark! I just wanted to know if…" Martha came out of the house, but her voice trailed off when she saw Lionel.

"Mr. Luther?" She stammered.

"Like it," Lionel grinned, "And this is my new car."

"What's with the cardboard cut outs?" Clark questioned.

"Oh, well. The car shop didn't have a Mustang. And I really wanted a blue Mustang. So I brought this cheap brown car and stuck cardboard cutouts of a Mustang." Lionel said. "Plus look at this."

Lionel ripped open his top to reveal a dragon tattoo. This time, Chloe really did faint.

"I did not need to see that," Martha muttered.

"I think I'll just go to the hospital now to make sure I'm not mentally insane." Lois said.

"Uh, Lois, why don't we help Chloe inside," Martha suggested nervously. Lois and Martha helped Chloe up, and they hurried inside.

Clark was left standing there, next to Lionel who was grinning like an idiot.

"Uh, why don't you stay here, and I'll call Lex." Clark suggested.

"Awesome dude," Lionel agreed.

Clark ran into the house.

In the Kent house, everyone was recovering from the previous incident. Chloe was fainting every time she thought about it. When Jonathan came into the house.

"Hello everyone!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi," Everyone droned back.

"How was golf?" Martha asked.

"Well," Jonathan boasted, "I got 8 shots to get in the first hole. And in my group, the next high score was five. So I won by miles."

"Um, Mr. Kent. The point of golf is to get the lowest score possible." Lois corrected him.

Jonathan quickly tried to change the subject, turning red.

"Um so," He started, "How was your morning."

Everyone looked slightly to the window, which looked out to the front. Jonathan followed their gazes and gasped at the sight of Lionel.

"Oh my."

"Chloe!" He heard Lois shriek, as Chloe fainted.

"Yes Lex." Pause. "No Lex." Pause. "Of course, he's your dad!" Clark walked into the room on the phone. Clark hung up.

"Lex will be here as soon as humanly possible."

"Which is not that fast compared to you." Lois pointed out. They all knew Clarks secret.

"True." Everyone, even Chloe who was not fainting any more, agreed.

Around ten minutes later, they heard the screeching of tyres. Lex's car pulled up at the front. They heard the same gasp as everyone did when the saw Lionel. The front door opened.

"Is that really _my _dad?" Lex asked.

"I know." Chloe said.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Martha asked. Everyone nodded. Lois, Chloe and Martha went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

"What exactly happened?" Lex asked calmly.

"Well. Last night, as you know, Lionel got drunk. Then he woke up this morning and well he sorta went crazy. The rest speaks for it's self." Clark explained.

Then, they heard shouting.

"Lionel's gone!" Chloe yelled.

"Okay, is everyone in their teams?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Everyone else answered dully.

"Okay, mobile phones on."

"Yes."

"Everyone know his or her teams area?"

OKAY! CLARK WE ARE READY!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's go!"

They were going to find Lionel.

"Turn here! Here Jonathan turn!" Martha said.

"Okay, shut up! I'm turning! Stop it!" Jonathan muttered and turned the car. Martha and Jonathan were team '1'. They were scouting the outskirts of Smallville.

"LOOK! Jonathan a cake sale! Please can we go! Please! Pretty Please!" Martha whined.

"OKAY! Anything to stop you talking!" Jonathan said, turning into the cake sale.

"What was that you said honey?" Martha asked. Jonathan sighed.

"Nothing. Wait. Aren't we supposed to be looking for Lionel?"

"Oh, don't worry. One of the kids will find him." Martha said, disappearing.

"Good enough for me." Jonathan shrugged.

"Jonathan!" Martha yelled appearing again. "This cake is $1! Can we have it?"

"Yes Martha."

"Jonathan! This cake is $2! Can we have it?"

"Yes Martha."

Jonathan! This cake is $3! Can we have it?"

"Yes Martha."

"Jonathan! This cake is $4! Can we have it?"

"Yes Martha."

"Jonathan! This cake is $100! Can we have it?"

"Yes Martha…NO MARTHA!"

"What about this lovely cake," A salesmen pointed to one of the cakes.

"Oh YES!" Martha yelled.

"You're encouraging her?" Jonathan demanded.

"Yes, we need the money," The salesman explained. "Anyway, it's not my problem if she wants to buy all these cakes." The salesman shrugged, "You're the one paying for the Jenny Craig bills."

"A good point." Jonathan said. Just then, Martha came up with at least ten cakes in her hands.

"Jonathan! All these cakes for only $10! Can we have them? Please."

"How much does it cost to get divorced?" Jonathan asked the salesman,

"Much more then those cakes. And those cakes are for a such good deal."

"Are you trying to con me into buying the cakes?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes." The salesman answered.

"I'll buy them!"

"Lois! Hurry up! If we don't find Lionel Smallville could be in ruins!" Chloe shouted to Lois who was driving.

"Okay, shut up," Lois said. (She had a weird feeling Jonathan had said that at the exact same time as her.)

"I'm hungry." Chloe complained.

"Well quit complaining." Lois demanded. They were scouting the main streets of Smallville.

"Wait, you know what. Lionel isn't even our dad." Chloe said for no reason.

"Yes. So?"

"I mean. Is it so bad if he wants to live a little." Chloe pointed out.

"Yes. So?"

"Well, he was a bit mean before. This is a bit better."

"CHLOE! Your point?" Lois barked.

"Oh. Um well. PLEASE CAN WE EAT?"

"What does Lionel have to do with that?" Lois asked.

"Gives us an excuse to stop and eat." Chloe explained.

"Good enough. Let's stop here." Lois shrugged. They stopped at the Talon.

"Wait. What if they catch us here?" Chloe asked.

"Tell them…. We were recruiting Lana." Lois answered. They went inside and up to the counter.

"Hey! Lois! Chloe!" Lana greeted them.

"Hey Lana. We'll have two coffee's." Lois ordered.

"What are you doing today?" Lana asked.

"Oh, we are supposed to be looking for Lionel, but hey." Chloe said.

"Why are you looking for Lionel?" Lana frowned.

"Cause he went crazy, got drunk and became a rebel." Chloe explained.

"You should see his car." Lois said.

"And his hair." Chloe added.

"And his tattoo," Lois agreed.

"Chloe!" Lana shrieked as Chloe fainted. "Will she be alright?"

"Yep." Lois grabbed her coffee. Chloe stood up.

"I'm fine!" She announced.

"Hey, guys. Is that Lionel there?" Lana pointed to the front of the Talon.

"YES! COME ON LOIS!" Chloe dragged Lois behind her.

"Wait up!" Lana yelled.

"QUICK! LOIS! He's heading for the airport!"

"Okay, plane times," Lex muttered. Clark and Lex were at the airport making sure Lionel had not taken a plane to Metropolis.

"Clark, have you found the plane times." Lex called.

"I am the one asking if anyone has seen Lionel." Clark called back.

"When did you manage to take a picture of my dad as a rebel?" Lex asked.

"Um. Never mind," Clark said. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hurry up! He's getting away!" Then a flash of pink, purple and red hair.

"Lex! It's Lionel" Clark yelled.

"Chloe! Slow down!"

"No! He'll get away! Lana! Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!" Lana shouted back crossly. Then Chloe, Lois and Lana all came into view.

"Lois! Lana! Chloe!" Lex yelled at them.

"Lex!"

"Where has Lionel gone? I will no longer refer to him as my dad."

"We must of lost him," Chloe sighed.

"Well we have to find him, fast!" Lex said. Therefore, they all started to run around like maniacs looking for Lionel.

"I FOUND HIM!" Lois shouted. Everyone ran outside. A huge helicopter had landed there.

"What is Lionel doing?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea!" Lois answered.

"I'M GOING TO CANADA!" Lionel screamed.

"NO YOUR NOT!" The pilot yelled to be heard over the propellers. "YOUR GOING SKYDIVING!"

"OH WELL! JUST AS GOOD!" Lionel screamed. Lionel hopped into the helicopter.

It lifted off.

"Is he really gonna jump?" Lois questioned.

"I think so," Clark said, "I think so."

Then Lionel jumped….

Back at the Kent farm, Martha and Jonathan were sorting out the 5 carrot cakes, 10 chocolate, 6 sponge cakes and 4 vanilla cakes, 25 in total.

Then, the door swung open, and Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana and Lex trudged in.

"Where's Lionel?" Jonathan asked.

"Long story."

"We have time," Martha held up a chocolate cake, "Cake?"

"No thanks. But the story goes; we found Lionel at the Talon," Chloe started.

"And we chased him to the airport." Lana said.

"Where me and Clark were," Lex said.

"Any way, we chased him outside to a helicopter, where he was going skydiving."

Clark said.

"That's good," Martha said.

"Oh no, he well, jumped. But his cord didn't work." Chloe said.

"That's bad." Jonathan said.

"Oh, he had an emergency cord."

"That's good."

"Nah, it didn't work either."

"That's bad."

"Oh, don't worry, there was a haystack underneath him."

"That's good.

"There was a pitchfork in the haystack."  
"That's bad."

Lois went over to the cake tray and grabbed a piece. Walking out of the room she added, "Don't worry, he missed the haystack!"


End file.
